User talk:Djoletz
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Djolee5 page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! I'm on chat XD I was just playing a game and forgot to check every few levels XD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character i'm finished DJ check it out http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/William_D._Speed [[User:Monkey D. Panayotis|''' Monkey D. Panayotis ]] [[User talk:Monkey D. Panayotis|| My Talk |']][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece ' Made in GREECE ' ] 14:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Fight Our fight will be moved on OP war wiki after all... http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zoro-san/The_Rain_of_Steel:Katsuo_vs_Takahashi ~~Marimo Just in case Hey buddy, I noticed you made that Usagi Usagi no Mi recently, but in case you didn't see my comment I already made the Usa Usa no Mi, which is a rabbit zoan. Now here's my suggestion; since Shells (my fan fiction) is 82 years after One Piece, you can use my version of the fruit for you character. I'm not sure if you'd be good with this, since your fruit makes this Frenk character a "fight rabbit", but if you wanna keep your fruit as it's own you'd need to change the name. Technically, all of the canon devil fruits are two syllables (Gomu Gomu no Mi, Suna Suna no Mi, Bara Bara no Mi) and your fruit shortened to two syllables would have the same name as mine. So anyway, merge or change the name. Your choice buddy, but I suggest merge. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 06:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: Just in case Sure. and if you wanna put your ownership template thing you can put it under mine. Any other things you wanna put into the page (attacks, strengths, weaknesses, etc.,) just run it through me and I'll decide if it's okay or not. And if not, then we can figure out a compromise and come up with the best idea. And also, since you wanna add that picture to the page (you can) then we can put something into the infobox so it's like First User/Second User as opposed to the Pre-Timeskip/Post Timeskip thing that people use for their characters. Because the user of the fruit in Shells (and that user's crew) is gonna be Alice in Wonderland themed, so the user/captain would be the white rabbit from the story. But yeah, just add the picture and your ownership template and if you wanna make it a different infobox so you can put in your photo and such then go ahead. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 00:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sprenger/Jolly Collab Oh, not to be annoying with all the minor last minute details i'm thinking of, but I couldn't wait to fill you in when you got back. I was still thinking if we needed anything else before starting, and I just realized. What would you prefer? An inhabited island with towns and cities? Or an uninhabited island, where our crews could duke it out (as well as the Marines) with minimal interference? Personally, I think an uninhabited island might be cooler, but I also can see why a civilized island might be a good way to go as well (considering it'd have hospitals to heal our crews, if they didn't have doctors already; and other places to rest and restock on supplies.) One last thing I just considered (as far as my personal stories concerning The Jolly Pirates are concerned) is that this could be a better excuse to have Wyatt injured, and as a result, have the Jollys look for a doctor to heal him (which would later move on into the story where the Jollys recruit X Aphro.) Aside from that almost pointless last part (as it has nothing to do with the development of our collab,) i'm liking how this collab is shaping up. I promise I will try to pick up the pace as fast as I can, as I think we're almost ready to get the collab started. One minor thing i'd like to give some thought to would be its title. So if you have any suggestions, I wouldn't mind hearing them. :) Until then, i'll be reviewing what we have so far. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) DJ-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dj, You needed help with a df I hear, well I wasn't able to come onto the chat at the time. But anyway just what was your df problem. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 13:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Dj Hello Dj, i have last moment questions for you: #What kind of position tiger has in picture? #Is tiger in picture fully or partly (i mean that some parts like back legs and tail arent in picture)? #What is your posture? #Why did you give me picture of boombox? i have short memory so i dont remember #Do you still have the sword? #Are the sunglasses over his eyes, in forehead or somewhere else? #Does his t-shir have anything else than text "Nr. 1 Dj" (like first hade fire)? Carabe197 (talk) 09:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Sure thing, no problem. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) No worries man, and thanks! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Pic Sry dude still nto rightb but cna use it for a bad guy or something.....Thanks for it though. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE This is a notice to any and all users i've collaborated with recently or in the past. I've begun making changes to my crew, The Jolly Pirates. These changes will probably leave an important impact in our story. And so i'd like to know if it should be deleted and rewritten from the beginning, or if it should be kept up and edited to fit my changes. These changes will include the reduction of several Jolly Pirates, and may involve the change in some characters' personality or powers. I'm fine with either choice, and am happy to accept either answer. My only question is this; do we delete the collab and try again? Or do we work out what needs changing and edit the story? I look forward to your reply. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:50, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sagittarius Hello DJ Voting has started and because nobody else said he/she was Sagittarius, you get to be Sagittarius. What do you wan to look like as Sagittarius? Do you want to look like centaur or something else? What kind of Cloathing you want? Do you want some kind of weapons? And of course the position and expression? You can answer me now or after few weeks when voting ends. Carabe197 (talk) 19:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry DJ But im using that fruit I'm Gonna Finish It Soon --☣ ☠☢ King Of Chaos and Corruption☣☠ ☢ (talk) 12:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) depends on the powers. Control of the sea would not be allowable.13th madman (talk) 09:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Gokuin Gokuin no Mi Yo Lee! It just dawned on me that Tyson's DF was changed. >_< Sorry for not noticing sooner. But anyway, I was curious about what you were going to do with the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi, now that you're not using it. Do you still want to hold on to it? If not, then may I have it back? If so, I'm thinking of holding on to it until I can hand it over to a character I want to give a DF to. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Lee. :) I appreciate it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Buku Buku no Mi While I know I've been inactive for these last months, I still want to preserve my content so I can use it in the future. I don't have a character for that Devil Fruit, but I have several ideas based on the fruit's power, so unfortunately, no, I'm sorry, but I still want to keep the DF. Thanks for seeing the article, though :P '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 18:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yo Dj! Wanna collaborate on this wiki sometime ? Could be awesome. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)]] 13:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, take a look at my first character; Balthazar Arthur. Let me know what you think. [[User:Greenflash12|'''The Flash]] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Just let me know when. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 16:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I would like to create a devil's fruit called Tatsu Tatsu no Mi Model: Fire Dragon would you mind if I use that name Luisgranja (talk) 12:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I noticed you have a DF for a rabbit character that you never made. I was wondering if I could use it. Please? E'Athanata (talk) 00:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! There's no way I could forget you, Lee. :P Thanks so much for dropping by and saying that. ^_^ Makes me really appreciate having guys like you as my friends. My birthday's going great today, and I'm also hopeful this next year of my life continues to go well too. Glad to hear from you again, my friend. ^_^ Thanks! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Why not? ~~ [[User:Davidchola2|''Davidchola2]] ♣ 17:15, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Rio Hey! Thanks for the information, I'll glady use it as it sounds alot more badass then the one I use lol. Thanks again man :) Cooljoshua567 (talk) 21:45, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!]]) 12:04, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I'll consider it, but the thing is that they will eventually meet up at G-17 and I don't want a huge collab where everyone is jumping in trying to gain fame. This is a huge moment for Swift. UndeadHero (talk) 11:32, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello DJ. You want me to draw 'Prima Eclairhive '''after time skip appearence? Carabe197 (talk) 07:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Beastman Yup, be my guest. Send me a pic of the person you want to use and I'll check it out for ya. Cooljoshua567 (talk) 18:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Response Wow what a coincedence lol, that's one of the Beastman I've already established in my story. Linman is his name. I don't suppose you have another in mind? If not then I guess we could share but it'd hard using the same character in member infoboxes. Response 2 Alright, no problem. He's clear for making. Once you make his page I can add him to the Beastman member box. CUC I would love more help with the CUC duties, so yes you can indeed join. :P Quick Question Hey DJ, Ash here. I'm planning on making one last, complete, character here. And I was just wondering, are we allowed to reference canon characters at all in our descriptions of our characters? For example, if I said: :Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, while disliking the concept of him being kept around freely, also notes him as a potential ally. Would that be alright? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:24, July 2, 2014 (UTC) May I use the Wara Wara no mi Childish Chimera (talk) 00:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC)Childish Chimera i need to know Whenever or not your answer, i'm still going to ask this: i'm working on RPG kind of thing, like homestuck. It about people who get stuck inside game where thy have to beat the game to escape, the usual. Thing is, im making the Ship of fools users the characters in the story. You would be one, so i would like to know what you would want to look like. I would have to know next things: 1. what your clothing would be (your clothes would have to be more something you see in day to day life as your just guy who would get sucked in the rpg game ) 2. your class would be similar to healer, so i would need to know your weapon 3. you would have to pick two colors (because reasons) If you dont answer, im going to desing your character after the drawing of you i made few years ago. Carabe197 (talk) 21:12, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, are you still going to use vicotr 'Buchanan'in your story? Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 20:42, August 29, 2016 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chrysus_Pirates/Allies_and_Enemies